


Fallen

by firehawk05



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Falling stars and how to put them back.  Written for 31 days 9th Feb theme: Falling Stars.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> PG mostly because adults not censoring themselves around children. This was written mostly to make some random infantile jokes. Set somewhere in season 2, probably, Chloe has moved into the apartment with Mazikeen. No spoilers.

It’s hard to pinpoint exactly what started it. A loosening perhaps. A tremor in the firmament. 

Or maybe just a really heavy upstairs neighbor stomping around. 

Regardless of the cause, gravity kicks in and a bright spark crashes towards the inevitable, leaving a brief, ephemeral fluorescent glow in its wake. 

“Lucifer?” A small figure in a pink fluffy nightdress tugs on his jacket. “My star fell.” 

He ignores her, gazing moodily into the fire. “Ask your mother to help you put it back.”

“She’s not tall enough.”

“Ask the Douche when he comes around.”

“Please?” Something in her tone makes him finally look down at her to meet her childlike straightforward gaze. 

“If I do you a favor, you’ll owe me one in return.” She returns his gaze steadily, unflinching, “Are you sure you want something like that?”

When she finally nods, he smirks, unfolding himself from the sofa before following Trixie into her room. 

“Well. Give me the tawdry bit of childish decor and I’ll stick it back.”

“You don't know where it’s supposed to go.” Trixie remarks loftily. “I have to do it.”

“You just want me to carry you don’t you.” But he hoists her onto his shoulders before straightening up slowly. She chortles as her head just brushes the ceiling and kicks her heels in delight. 

“Don't you dare kick me in the face or I’ll leave you stuck in the ceiling. Like something from those infantile cartoons you like to watch.”

Trixie giggles and motions him to move to the left. And then a little more to the left, and then to the right. 

“Make up your mind already.” He grumbles, half under his breath, a small smile playing on his lips. 

With exaggerated care she presses the glow-in-the-dark star firmly onto the ceiling. 

“Are you quite done yet? I’m getting a backache down here.” He mutters at her. 

“You let a child …” Maze drawls from the doorway before Chloe hurriedly motions at her to stop. 

He gently lifts Trixie down and smooths away the creases in his jacket, humor glinting in dark eyes. 

“Oh. There are benefits to switching which I’m sure you know all about…” then he catches the murderous look in Chloe’s eye and mimes zipping his lips, finishing with a mocking bow. 

“But you have to admit that it’s almost adorable. Lucifer, Lord of Hell, being ridden by…”

“Do you have to do this In front of my kid?” 

“She is probably going to find out at some point...”

“But it doesn’t have to be today.” Chloe snaps testily as she shoves the demons out of her daughter’s room. 

It’s difficult to understand what started it really. A shift in the balance. A crack in the firmament. 

Or maybe it was just the guy upstairs. 

Nevertheless, the result was practically inevitable 

A greenish crescent lands squarely on Chloe’s head with a soft thud. In that moment, everyone’s face goes suspiciously still, even as laughter dances in their eyes. 

“Well.” Lucifer shrugs insouciantly, “that’s certainly one way to moon someone.”

“Shut up!”


End file.
